chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Soshite Ima
Soshite Ima is the ending song of the first season of Chihayafuru. It is sung by Asami Seto. Ending The video shows young Taichi, Chihaya and Arata playing karuta. Lyrics Kanji= 行くあてない街　ひとり先を歩 夕日に照らされた　失いそうな心 変わってゆくなんて　思いもしなかった 君と重ねた夢　いつの間に 違うほうへと歩いてたんだね そしていま　ふたりは 遠すぎる世界　見つめて そしていま　ほら響くよ 君が教えてくれた歌　この空に 正座して並んで　みんなで撮った写真 心に呼びかける　懐かしい笑顔 遠くは離れてても　同じ夢の未来 繋がってるよね　信じてる 誓い合った　約束の場所 そしていま　ふたりは それぞれの道を　見つめて そしていま　また歌うよ ふたつの想いが　めぐり会う　その日まで 迷いながらも 夢の色重ねる 君を想うからこそ 強くなれるよ きっと 終わらせない そしていま　私は 君に続く空　見上げて そしていま　また歌うよ どこにいたって　届くはずだね そしていま　ふたりは 輝く明日を　見つめて そしていま　ほら響くよ 君が教えてくれた歌　この空に |-| Rōmaji= Yuku atte nai machi hitori saki wo aruku Yuuhi ni terasareta ushinai sōnna kokoro Kawatte yuku nante omoi mo shinakatta Kimi to kasaneta yume itsunomani Chigau hou e to aruite tanda ne Soshite ima futari wa Toosugiru sekai mitsumete Soshite ima hora hibiku yo kimi ga Oshiete kureta uta kono sora ni Seiza shite narande minna de totta shashin Kokoro ni yobikakeru natsukashii egao Tooku hanaretete mo onaji yume no mirai Tsunagatteru yo ne shinjiteru Chikaiatta yakusoku no basho Soshite ima futari wa Sorezore no michi wo mitsumete Soshite ima mata utau yo Futatsu no omoi ga meguriau sono hi made Mayoinagara mo Yume no iro kasaneru Kimi wo omou kara koso Tsuyoku nareru yo Kitto Owarasenai Soshite ima watashi wa Kimi ni tsudzuku sora miagete Soshite ima mata utau yo Doko ni itatte todoku hazu da ne Soshite ima futari wa Kagayaku ashita wo mitsumete Soshite ima hora hibiku yo Kimi ga oshiete kureta uta kono sora ni |-| English= I wander alone aimlessly in the street Shone by the setting sun I feel as if I'm about to lose my heart I never even thought that things would gradually change Before we could notice, our originally similar dreams Had started diverging onto different paths And now, the two of us Are gazing at each other's distant world And now, in the sky The song you taught me will resound. In our picture where everyone sat together Those nostalgic smiles are now calling out to me Even if we are far apart, I have faith that Our futures, originating from the same dream, will be connected We have made a vow to each other to meet at the promised place someday And now, the two of us Are gazing at each other's separate path And now, I will sing again Until the day when our thoughts will be reunited Even when I'm at a loss I will gather and mix the colors of my dream Precisely because I'm thinking about you I will be able to become stronger I definitely will not let it end And now, I look up At the sky that leads to you And now, I will sing again And my song will reach you no matter where you are And now, the two of us Are gazing at our radiant tomorrow And now, in the sky The song you taught me will resound Gallery vlcsnap-2013-09-28-14h46m22s5.png chihayafuru-soshite-ima-ending-1 (7).png chihayafuru-soshite-ima-ending-1 (5).png chihayafuru-soshite-ima-ending-1 (1).png chihayafuru-soshite-ima-ending-1 (4).png chihayafuru-soshite-ima-ending-1 (6).png chihayafuru-soshite-ima-ending-1 (8).png chihayafuru-soshite-ima-ending-1 (10).png chihayafuru-soshite-ima-ending-1 (11).png Trivia *Asami Seto is Chihaya Ayase's voice actress. Category:Endings Category:Music